This invention relates generally to a support, but more particularly pertains to a bracket useful for mounting to either the telephone, or a proximate wall, and functioning to support advertising cards and a writing instrument for the convenience of the telephone user.
Various types of directories have been formulated in the prior art, and which clamp in some manner to a telephone for the purpose of displaying either personal or emergency numbers at a location most convenient to the telephone user. For example, one such attachment, useful for supporting a calendar with respect to a telephone, is shown in the United States patent to Halperin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,336, while another type of calendar attachment that clamps into the cavity formed beneath the receiver cradle of a desk or table supported telephone is shown in the United States patent to Falk, U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,877. Likewise, a form of telephone index that is accompanied with an integral well for supporting index cards is also clamped into the cradle cavity of a telephone, and is shown in the United States patent to Shore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,516. Earlier types of telephone indexes or directories, and of the type that are clamp mounted to the older style of upright telephone, are shown in the United States patent to French, U.S. Pat. No. 974,957, and the United States patent to Rand, U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,059. All of these various types of attachments for telephones have their own particular utility for easing the use of the telephone, but some of these devices are rather complicated in structure and formed of many more components than are required in the formation of the current invention, but yet with the telephone bracket of the present invention being designed for conveniently displaying and disposing all of the usual indices, and other instruments normally sought for use by the telephone user, particularly during the instance of an emergency.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a convenient and compact single molded bracket that easily clamps onto the telephone, or onto the wall just proximate a wall mounted telephone, and therein dispose what emergency or other numbers may be required by the householder.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bracket for use in conjunction with the telephone and which conveniently supports within its same supporting structure any writing instrument as is frequently required by a telephone user.
Another object of this invention is to provide a compact bracket for use in conjunction with the telephone and which may be molded as a unified structure from the usual injection moldable polymers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bracket that is easy to fabricate, small and reasonably compact in size, thereby facilitating the mass marketing of the same.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of its preferred embodiment in view of its drawing.